el acensor
by spider-boy
Summary: hinata y naruto quedan atrapados en un acensor....no es hentai...no importa como suene el titulo¬¬ [oneshot]


era un dia comun y corriente en konoha, naruto y sus amigos le iban a hacer una visita a gaara en la aldea oculta de la arena, estaban casi todos, sakura, sasuke, neji, tenten ,lee, kiba, shino, ino, chouji, shikamaru, en fin, solamente faltaba de llegar hinata

-veo que hinata ya se demoro un poco...-

dijo sakura mirando su reloj

-...neji ¿no sabes cuanto mas va a tardar?-

pregunto tenten

-..en verdad no lo se, ella me dijo que me adelantara ya que tenia algunas cosas que hacer antes de venir-

explico el hyuuga

-...mendokuseh...comiezan a hacerse tarde-

dijo shikamaru

-...¿no sera que estas deseoso por ver a temari?-

dijo ino mirando fijamente al nara

-...n-no se de que me hablas-

dijo shikamaru mirando hacia otra parte un tanto sonrojado

-ya no es nesesario que lo ocultes shika, todos sabemos que te gusta temari-

dijo ino molestando un poco a shikamaru

-...eso no es verdad...solo somos amigos, las mujeres son en verdad problematicas-

shikamaru les dio la espalda a los presentes notablemente sonrojado

-...hinata ya demoro demasiado...no podemos seguir esperandola...sera mejor que nos vallamos, ella nos alcanzara arriba-

dijo sakura

-...si...es lo mejor, no debemos hacer esperra a temari...¿verdad shika?-

ino continuaba molestando a shikamaru

-...bueno, vallamos-

dijo sakura

-vallan ustedes, yo esperare aqui a hinata, los alcanzaremos despues-

dijo naruto

-¿estas seguro naruto?-

pregunto sakura

-si descuiden-

dijo naruto

-...me quedare tambien-

dijo neji mirando amenazadoramente a naruto

-no sera nesesario neji, con uno que la epsere basta-

neji no pudo dceir nada mas porque tenten se lo llevo lejos de naruto

-...bueno, estaremos arriba con gaara, no tarden mucho porfavor-

dijo sakura mientras todos abordaban el acensor.

-...¿que estara haciendo hinata?-

se preguntaba naruto mientras se paseaba por el corredor esperando a la hyuuga

ya arriba sakura y los demas llegaron a la casa de gaara donde kankurou los recibio

-...ya era hora ¿porque rayos se tardaron?...¿que¿que me ven?-

pregunto el marionetista

-emmm...disculpa...pero...¿nos conocemos?-

pregunto sakura mirando confundida a kankurou

-...soy kankurou bakas-

dijo kankurou un tanto molesto

-¡ah kanku! lo lamento, esque no te reconoci sin...-

sakura no alcanza a termina la frase porque kankurou la interrumpe

-si, si, si no me reconociste sin el maquillaje, es lo que me han dicho toda la mañana-

se quejo el marionetista

-lo siento...pero te ves bien asi-

dijo sakura

-la fentona tiene razon, te ves muy bien asi-

dijo ino a lo que kankurou solo se sonrojo un poco

-...solo entren de una buena vez-

dijo kankurou mientras todos pasaban al departamento de gaara

-...ah veo que eres tu-

dijo kankurou refiriendose a shikamaru

-le dire a temari que estas aqui-

dijo kankurou a lo que shikamaru se sonrojo aun mas mientras ino solo soltaba una risita por lo bajo

asi pues todos entraron a la casa donde gaara los recibio

-hola a todos, me alegra que hayan podido venir...¿y naruto?-

dijo gaara un tanto confuso sobre la ausencia del uzumaki

-oh se quedo atras esperando a hinata, dijo que los 2 nos alcanzarian luego-

explico sakura

-..bien..supongo que no tardaran en llegar, oh eres tu-

dijo gaara refiriendose a shikamaru

-kankurou ya le aviso a temari que estas aqui, ella bajara en un momento-

el nara ya se notaba mas rojo que el chakra de kyubi

asi pues los presentes se disponian a disfrutar de la fiesta, chouji no se apartaba de la mesa de las botanas, ino y sakura peleaban por ver quien bailaba con sasuke, sasuke solo estaba recargado en la pared, kiba bebia algunos vasos de sake, lee solo hablaba de la juventud y de lo maravilloso que es gai-sensei, shino observaba a las cucarachas que pasaban por ahi, shikamaru conversaba con temari en el sofa(cabe mencionar que el nara seguia notablemente sonrojado), neji vigilaba a naruto desde la ventana con el byakugan y tenten estaba cerca de el para evitar que asesinara al uzumaki

-¿no crees que naruto ya e tardo?-

le preguntaba kankurou a su hermano

-ya llegara...por ahora aprovecha que el no esta aqui diciendo "yo sere hokage" cada 3 segundos...o compitiendo por "quien bebe mas sake" con kiba...o luchando con sasuke-

dijo gaara con su habitual seriedad

-es verdad...la ultima vez tardamos 1 semana en reparar los daños de la pelea de sasuke y naruto...si...tienez razon...aprovechare que el no esta-

dijo kankurou

mientras en la planta baja

-...hinata...¿donde te has metido?...ya paso 1 hora-

naruto caminaba por el pasillo como leon enjaulado

-...na...na...naruto-kun-

dijo hinata quien alfin llegaba al lugar

-¡hinata! que bien que alfin llegas, me tenias preocupado-

dijo naruto saludando a la hyuuga

-¡naruto-kun se quedo esperandome¿¡y ademas estaba preocupado por mi?-

penso hinata sumamente sonrojada

-dime ¿porque tardaste?-

pregunto naruto

-...ah...bue...bue...bueno...yo...e-es solo que...yo...-

la hyuuga jugaba con sus dedos como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba con naruto

-bueno no importa. sera mejor que nos demos prisa, los demas nos esperan-

dijo naruto tomando la mano de la hyuuga lo cual hiso que esta se pusiera aun mas nerviosa

-vamos-

dijo naruto dandole una sonrisa a la hyuuga que casi la hacia desmayar.

asi pues los 2 jovenes entraron al acensor para llegar al departamento de gaara pero entre el piso 12 y 13 este comenzo a fallar hasta que finalmente en el piso 14 se detuvo

-kuso...estamos atorados...supongo que no nos queda mas que esperar a que alguien nos saque de aqui-

dijo naruto quien se recargo en la pared mientras hinata se encontraba muy nerviosa, su corazon latia a toda velocidad por el simple hecho de estar tan cerca de naruto

-..no lo creo...estoy a solas...con el...es tal y como lo habia soñado tanto tiempo...es mi oportunidad para porfin poder decirle lo que siento...pero..¿y si no me ama?...¿y si solo me ve como una amiga?...yo...no...no se que hacer-

pensaba la hyuuga bastante nerviosa

mientras tanto en el departamento de gaara

-...¿no creen que naruto ya demoro demasiado?-

dijo sakura un tanto preocupada por su amigo

-no te preocupes, conociendolo el muy baka debe estar comiendo ramen en alguna parte-

dijo sasuke

-es verdad...pero...tambien me preocupa hinata...ninguno d elos 2 ha llegado aun-

dijo sakura

-tu sabes como es hinata, probablemente esta con naruto, sabes que a ella le ha gustado naruto desde hace mucho tiempo-

dijo kiba a lo que neji quien tenia un baso de refresco en la mano loaplasta al cerra esta con fuerza

-emmm...este...neji...¿no quieres ir por unas botanas? mira aun queda una papa frita-

dijo tenten tratando de calmar a neji pero cuando se acercaron a la charola a tomar la ultima papa chouji aparece a toda velocidad

-¡NO LA TOQUES!-

grito chouji

-¡LA ULTIMA PAPA FRITA SIEMPRE DEBE SER PARA MI!-

chouji toma la papa y la come

-emmm...bueno...-

dijo tenten un tanto nerviosa la ver la reacion de chouji

-¿siempre es asi?-

sakura le susurraba a ino

-...si...y eso que no lo has visto cuando vamos al buffet de todo lo que pueda comer por 49.99-

dijo ino un tanto avergonzada de su compañero

-por cierto ¿has visto a shikamaru?-

pregunto sakura

-...oooohhh, shika...pues...hace poco lo vi entrar a uno de los cuartos con temari-

decia ino picaramente

-...jijijiji, ya veo...shikamaru no lo admite pero al parecer si tiene algo con temari-

dijo sakura

-...muejres-

dijo sasuke dando un suspiro y llendo a la cosina por un refresco

de regreso en el asensor

-...rayos...ya tardo demasiado...¿que no van a reparar el acensor?-

naruto ya estaba un tanto impaciente

-...pro...pro...probablemente no debe haber nadie de mantenimiento por ahora-

dijo hinata aun nerviosa

-...si...es lo mas probable...¿eh?...¿te sientes bien hinata?-

dijo naruto mirando fijamente a la hyuuga

-¿po...po...po...porque lo...lo...lo dices naruto-kun?-

dijo hinata cada vez mas nerviosa

-...bueno...esque tu cara se ve bastante roja...¿acaso tienes fiebre?-

naruto se levanto y camino hacia la hyuuga para tocar su frente

-...no...al parecer estas normal-

dijo naruto a lo que a hinata casi se le salia el corazon

-...veo que estaremos aqui un buen tiempo-

dijo naruto sentandose en el suelo

-¿no vas a sentarte hinata? debes estar cansada de estar tanto tiempo de pie-

dijo naruto

-...s-si...e-es verdad-

hinata se sento a unos pocos metros de naruto

-...rayos...la fiesta ya debe haber empezado hace mucho...y yo me la estoy perdiendo...ese kiba debe de estar acaparando toda la atencion-

dijo naruto pensando en como estaria la fiesta a estas alturas mientras hinata tenia sus propias preocupaciones

-...no lo creo...estoy con el...estoy sentada casi junto a el..esto parece ser un sueño...pero..¿que hago?...¿debo decirselo?...yo...yo...desearia que kiba-kun y shino-kun estuvieran aqui...ellos sabrian que hacer...sobre todo porque ya les he dicho a ellos lo que siento por naruto...-

pensaba hinata recordando aquella vez

------------------------------------------------------flashback-------------------------------------------------

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¿¡ESTAS ENAMORADA DE ESE BAKA?-

grito kiba quien no podia creer lo que hinata habia dicho

-...si...estoy enamorada de naruto-kun...y porfavor no le digas baka

-debo admitir que ami tambien me sorprende esto...aunque tenia ya mis sospechas de que te gustara ese idiota-

dijo shino

-...shino-kun...porfavor no insultes a naruto

-¡PERO SI ESA ES LA VERDAD¡EL ES UN COMPLETO BAKA¡HINATA TU MERECES MAS QUE ESE IDIOTA!-

kiba estaba que no se la creia

-kiba tiene razon...naruto no es el indicado para ti...el es bastante estupido-

dijo shino

-¡YA BASTA¡NARUTO NO ES NINGUN IDIOTA¡EL ES UNA PERSONA MARAVILLOSA¡ Y NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE USTEDES 2 DIGAN¡YO LO AMO Y NO NESESITO DE SU APROBACION PARA ELLO¡¿ESTA CLARO?-

hinata dio un grito que dejo a shino y a kiba sin habla ya que jamas habian oido a hinata gritar de esa manera

-s-si-

dijeron kiba y shino

-...gracias...gracias por comprenderme amigos-

dijo hinata recobrando su tono timido de siempre

-----------------------------------------------fin del flashback-------------------------------------------------

-jijijijiji...jamas olvidare la cara que pusieron kiba y shino tras oirme gritar asi...desearia tener el valor de confesarle a naruto lo que siento...como lo tuve esa vez con kiba y shino-

la hyuuga aun estaba confundida y nerviosa, no sabia que hacer, estaba atrapada en un acensor con el chico que amaba, duando entre decirle o no sus mas profundos sentimientos.

mientras tanto en la fiesta.

-...sasuke-kun..¿puedes bajar a buscar a naruto y hinata?...estoy preocupada-

dijo sakura

-...te preocupas demasiado sakura, probablemente al muy baka se le olvido el dinero y debe estar con hinata lavando platos en algun restaurante-

dijo sasuke

-sasuke tiene razon, el nunca ha sido muy inteligente-

dijo gaara

-...si...jijijiji...talvez...lo siento por la pobre de hinata...tener que pasar la tarde lavando platos

dijo sakura un poco mas calmada

-...creeme que para ella no es ningun problema...estando al lado de naruto ella estaria feliz haciendo cualquier cosa-

dijo kiba con unas copias de mas encima

-...kiba...todavia no son ni las 7:00...y ya hueles a alcohol-

dijo sakura

-...sakura tiene razon cara de perro...todos nosotros apenas estamos en nuestro primer vaso...y tu ya debes llevar como 5-

dijo kankurou

-...no queremos que vomites sobre mi vestido otravez-

dijo temari

-...bien, bien...ya no bebere-

dijo kiba un tanto molesto por los comentarios

-...mendokuse...debi haberme quedado esperadno a hinata con naruto-

dijo shikamaru.

mientras en el asensor

-...ya comienza a hacer frio aqui...-

dijo naruto sintiendo el frio de la noche en sanagakure

-...¿hinata¿estas bien¿no tienes frio?-

dijo naruto al ver como hinata temblaba un poco

-...n-no...es...es...estoy bien...deveras-

dijo hinata quien seguia temblando con el frio

-no, no lo estas-

dijo naruto quein se quito su chamarra y dandosela a hinata para despues sentarse junto a ella y rodearla con su brazo

-listo, asi ambos nos mantendremos calientes-

dijo naruto dandole una sonrisa a la hyuuga quien a cada segundo que pasaba s eponia mas nerviosa

-hay dios...no lo creo...el...el...el me esta abrazando...esto es como un sueño...quisiera poder decirselo pero...me encuentro tan nerviosa que apenas puedo hablar...pero...esta podria ser mi unica oportunidad de decirselo...¿que debo hacer?-

hinata no dejaba de meditar la situacion.

mientras tanto en casa de gaara

-kankurou ¿puedes hacerme un favor?-

dijo gaara

-¿que cosa?-

pregunto el marionetista

-ve a la tienda por mas hielos-

dijo gaara

-...si claro...todo yo-

se quejaba kankurou

-...no te quejes y hazlo-

dijo gaara

-¿porque no envias mejor a temari?-

dijo kankurou un tanto molesto a lo que gaara solo señalo a temari y shikamaru en un sillos besandose apasionadamente...lo que una scopias de sake pueden lograr

-...ya veo...bien, bien supongo que ire-

dijo kankurou llendo hacia la puerta pero al pasar cerca de temari y shikamaru se detuvo

-...para eso hay hoteles-

dijo kankurou a la parejita al tiempo que salia de la casa.

-...kuso...el elevador se averio...supongo que tendre que ir por las escaleras...dias como estos me hacen odiar vivir en el piso 20-

se quejo kankurou al tiempo que bajaba las escaleras.

mientras en el acensor

-...ya no puedo mas...no pienso quedarme cruzada de brazos y dejar pasar la que podria ser la unica oportunidad de confesarle a naruto lo que siento-

pensaba hinata decidida a lo que reunio todo el valor que puo y se dispuso a hablar

-...na...na...naruto-kun-

decia la joven hyuuga bastante nerviosa

-¿que sucede hinata?-

pregunto naruto

-...bueno...yo...yo...es...es...es solo que hay algo que quiero decirte-

dijo hinata

-ya veo ¿que es lo que me quieres decir hinata?-

pregunto naruto a lo que hinata trago slaiva y se dispuso a hablar

-...yo...yo...naruto...yo...yo te...te...-

hinata trataba de reunir el valor para decirselo, su corazon latia cada vez ma srapido hasta que...

-naruto yo te a...-

la hyuuga no termina la frase ya que naruto la interrumpe

-espera ¿oyes eso?-

naruto se levnato y coloco su oido junto a la puerta del asensor donde escuchaba unos pasos.

mientars afuera del asensor

-...maldita sea...apenas voy en el piso 14 y los hielos ya empezaron a derretirse...-

se quejaba kankurou quien subia las escaleras con la bolsa de hielos que gaara le encrago

-¡ES LA VOZ DE KANKUROU!-

dijo naruto

-¡EL NOS SACARA DE AQUI!-

dijo naruto animado a lo que hinata solo se enristecio un poco

-...supongo que mi primo tenia razon...el destino no quiere que este con naruto-

hinata trataba de disimular su llanto

-¡KANKUROU SACANOS DE AQUI¡KANKUROU ESTAMOS ATORADOS¡PORFAVOR SACANOS!-

naruto gritaba con todas sus fuerzas para que kankurou lo escuchara.

mientars afuera.

-...dios...ya estoy oyendo cosas...juraria que escuche la voz de naruto...debe ser solo mi imaginacion-

kankurou continuo subiendo ignorando los gritos de naruto

-¡KANKUROU SACANOS DE AQUI!-

naruto continua gritando hasta que porfin se rinde

-...(suspira)...creo que no nos escucho...bueno...ni hablar...por cierto ¿que querias decirme hinta?-

ante esta pregunta hinata se puso bastante nerviosa-

-ah...yo...bue...bue...bueno...que...yo...naruto...tengo un poco de hambre-

dijo la hyuuga con la cara bastante roja

-...ya veo...yo tambien tengo un poco de hambre-

dijo naruto mientras metia su mano en su bolsillo y sacaba un sandwitch

-toma-

dijo naruto dandole la mitad del sandwitch a hinata

-...gra...gra...gracias naruto-kun-

dijo hinata

-...supongo que vamos a estra aqui un largo tiempo-

dijo naruto sentandose en el suelo una vez mas

-...me pregunto como la estaran pasando todos-

pensaba hinata.

mientras de regreso en la fiesta

-aqui estan los hielos-

kankurou acaba de entrar a la casa

-ya era hora-

dijo sasuke

-¿potque tardaste tanto?-

pregunto gaara

-el elevadpr estaba atorado asi que tuve que ir por las escaleras-

explico kankurou

-ya veo...supongo que enviare a alguien de mantenimiento mañana-

dijo gaara

-oye kankurou...¿viste a naruto y a hinata cuando bajaste?-

pregunto sakura

-...la verdad no pero...ya que lo mencionas me parecio escuchar a naruto...pero creo solo fue mi imaginacion-

dijo el marionetista

-...ya tardaron demasiado, son las 10 de la noche y ninguno llega-

dijo sakura

-descuida (hic) probablemente los 2 quisieron estar a solas, talvez estan teniendo una cena romantica(hic)

bromeo kiba a lo que neji quien le daba un trago a su refresco lo escupiera sobre lee

-¡QUE DEMONIOS HAS DICHO?-

neji sujeto a kiba d ela camisa y lo levanto con el byakugan activado

-oh vamos neji...(hic) solo bromeaba (hic)-

dijo kiba a lo que neji lo dejo caer

-...mas te vale...pero aun asi...ire a buscar a hinata-

dijo neji pero tenten no lo dejo salir

-emmm...espera neji...este..¡bailemos juntos!-

dijo tenten toamndo a neji dle brazo

-...pero no hay musica-

dijo neji

-...emmm...dame un segundo-

ten ten va hacia el estereo de gaara

-...rayos...nesesito musica y la nesesito ahora-

dijo tenten a lo que en es epresiso momento shino que seguia a una mosca pasa por ahi

-¡SHINO! gracias a dios que estas aqui, nesesito un favor-

dijo tenten tomandolo del brazo

-...¿que quieres?-

dijo shino

-...pues...yo...-

dijo tenten murmurandole algunas cosas en el oido

-...bien...lo hare...-

dijo shino

-gracias, deverdad gracias-

agradecio tenten volviendo con neji

-¿que dices neji¿bailas conmigo?-

pregunto tenten

-...¿y la musica?-

pregunto el hyuuga

-...ya consegui a un d.j.-

dijo tenten mientras que shino colocaba musica para bailar

-¿a donde vas?-

pregunto gaara a sasuke quien salia hacia el balcon

-lejos de ellas-

dijo sasuke señalando como sakura e ino peleaban por bailar con el

-...ya veo...dime algo, tienes a 2 lindas chicas detras de ti ¿porque las ignoras?-

pregunto gaara

-...tengo mis motivos-

dijo sasuke

-...pues...si me dejas opinar ino es bastante linda-

dijo gaara

-entonces deberias sacrala tu a bailar-

dijo sasuke a lo que gaara se sonrojo levemente

-...sabes...no suena tan mala idea-

dijo gaara

-bien, como gustes-

dijo sasuke quien salio hacia el balcon mientars gaara se acercaba a ino y sakura

-disculpa pero ¿te gustaria bailar conmigo?-

dijo gaara a lo que ino quedo bastante sorprendida

-...emmm...yo...bueno...¿me permites un segundo?-

dijo ino mientras que junto con sakura se alejaron un poco para conusltarlo

-...¿que hago? gaara me invito a bailar-

dijo ino

-¿pues que mas? acepta-

dijo sakura

-...pero..no se...gaara es muy lindo y todo pero...-

dijo ino indecisa

-ino yo se lo que te digo, si no aprovechas esta oportunidad lo vas a perder-

dijo sakura (iiner sakura¡shangaroooo! esto es perfecto, que la cerda se quede con gaara y asi me quedare a sasuke-kun para mi sola)

-...yo...supongo que tienes razon-

dijo ino mirando a gaara y ruborizandose

-...bien...lo hare, aceptare bailar con gaara-

dijo ino mientars que las 2 volvian con gaara

-...¿y bien?-

pregunto gaara extendiendo su mano

-...gaara...me encantaria bailar contigo-

dijo ino tomando la mano del kazekage.

mientras en el acensor

-...ya pasan de las 11...creo que nos quedaremos aqui toda la noche-

dijo naruto

-...s-si...asi parece-

dijo hinata

-...sabes...ahora que me pongo a pensar...casi nunca hablaba contigo...de hecho...jeje...recuerdo aquella vez en el examen de chuunin...podria decirse que fue la primera vez quetuve contactocontigo-

dijo naruto a lo que hinata recordo ese momento

-...na...na...naruto-kun...dime algo...¿recuerdas lo que me dijsite esa vez?...-

pregunto hinata

-pues...no mucho...fue hace tiempo...5 años de hecho-

dijo naruto

-...aquella vez...tu...tu...me dijiste que te gustaba la gente como yo...y...yo...me preguntaba...que...que..¿que querias decir con eso?-

pregunto hinata

-...bueno...aquella vez...me referia a que en cierta forma me gustaban las personas como tu...yo...sabes...no se como explicarlo pero...hay algo en ti que me hace sentir bien cuando estoy desanimado...como esa vez en los combates principales, lograste animarme para mi lucha con neji-

dijo naruto un tanto ruborizado

-...yo...na...naruto-kun...me...me...me alegra escuchar eso ya que...yo...yo...bueno...siempre te he admirado-

dijo hinata

-¿eh?-

dijo naruto un poco confuso

-...si...yo...bueno...siempre he querido ser como tu...ya que...tu...sin importar lo que digan...sin importar lo que pase...jamas te rindes...en cambio yo...soy una inutil-

dijo hinata

-no digas eso hinata, tu no eres una inutil...supongo que talvez solo te falta confianza en ti misma, tu eres una persona muy fuerte, como en esa batalla con neji-

dijo naruto

-...pero...aquella vez perdi...yo...no pude hacer nada contra el-

dijo hinata

-eso no e slo importante, lo importante es que no te rendiste, peleaste hasta el final, me mostraste una parte de ti que no conocia, y no solo eso, desde esa pelea has cambiado en tu manera de ser-

dijo naruto

-...todo fue gracias ati naruto-kun-

dijo hinata

-¿ami? pero si yo no hice nada-

dijo naruto

-...claro que lo hiciste...tu me animaste hasta el final y yo...bueno...al escuchar tu voz animandome pude sacar fuerzas para seguir luchando...siempre te he envidiado naruto..ya que tu...tu jamas retiras tus palabras...no importa que pase...jamas te rindes..y eso es lo que mas admiro de ti-

dijo hinata

-...sabes algo hinata...en cierta forma yo tambien te envidio un poco-

dijo naruto

-¿eh?-

dijo hinata confundida

-...si...tu...bueno...tu vienes de un prestigioso clan, y tienes tecnicas de linea susesoria muy fuertes...en cambio yo...nisiquiera tengo una familia-

dijo naruto un tanto triste

-...naruto-kun...yo...comprendo por lo que has pasado...mi padre me odia...cree que solo soy unadeshonrra para el clan hyuuga...y bueno...se lo que se seint estar solo-

dijo hinata acercandose a naruto

-...sabes...tenemos mas cosas en comun de lo que yo creia...-

dijo naruto con una sonrisa

-...aja-

dijo hinata timidamente

-...sabes otra cosa...hasta ahora no me habia dado cuenta de lo bellos que son tus ojos...-

dijo naruto mirando fijamente los ojos de hinata a lo que la hyuuga miro hacia otra parte completamnte roja

-...yo...yo...naruto-kun...tambien pienso que tus ojos son muy hermosos-

dijo hinata

-...¿que debo hacer?...dijo que le gustaban mis ojos...¿que puede significar eso?...es la primera vez que naruto-kun habla conmigo...yo...ya no puedo mas...tengo que decirselo-

pensaba hinata

-...na...naruto-kun...hay algo que quiero que sepas-

dijo hinata

-...¿que sucede hinata?-

pregunto naruto

-...bueno yo...es verdad que desde hace mucho tiempo te he admirado...incluso siempre te veia entrenar...solo que me escondia ya que tenia miedo de que me vieras...y bueno...esta noche quiero cambiar un poco...como en ese combate con neji...cuando me di cuenta de algo...-

dijo hinata

-¿de que te diste cuenat ese dia hinata?-

pregunto naruto

-...ese dia...cuando escuche como me animabas me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de ti-

dijo hianata bajando la cabeza a loque naruto quedo muy sorprendido

-...hinata yo...-

dijo naruto aun sorprendido

-...se que tu no sientes lo mismo que yo...pero...queria decirtelo...-

dijo hinata quien comenzaba a llorar

-...lo lamento...lamento que tengas que verme asi pero...no sabes lo doloroso que es esto para mi...amar a alguien que no me corresponde...lo lamento-

dijo hinata quien no paraba de llorar

-...supongo que no importa cuanto lo intente...no importa cuanto me ezfuerze...jamas podre cambiar...siempre sere la misma inutil de siempre-

dijo hinata quien seguia llorando pero en ese momento sintio los calidos brazos de naruto que la abrazaban

-...hianta no llores porfavor...aunque no lo creas se lo que sientes...se lo que se siente amar a alguien que no te corresponde...ya que...sakura-chan...ella esta anamorada de sasuke...-

dijo naruto

-...yo...lo siento naruto-kun-

dijo hinata

-...pero sabes algo...me alegra haber hablado contigo aqui...ya que...me he dado cuenta de algo-

dijo naruto

-¿de que te diste cuenta?-

dijo hinata

-...desde esa vez que hable contigo en las luchas principales comenze a sentirme extraño...despues cuando estuve 2 años entrenando con ero-sennin solo podia pensar en una persona...-

dijo naruto

-...na...na...naruto-kun...¿acaso?-

dijo hinata

-...asi es hinata...yo tambien te amo-

dijonaruto con uan calida sonrisa en su rostro

hinata no podia creerlo, naruto, el chico del que habia estado enamorada tantos años estaba ahi, abrazandola, y no solo eso, le habia dicho que la amaba, hinata no pudo mas y abrazo con fuerza a naruto y lloraba, pero esta vez lloraba de alegria

-...naruto-kun...no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho-

dijo hinata

-...hinata...al contrario...eres tu quien me ha hecho el hombre mas feliz-

dijo naruto tomando una de la slagrimas de hinata con su dedoa lo qu hinata levanto la mirada. los 2 jovenes se miraron a los ojos hasta que comenzaron a acercarse mas y mas hasta que sus labios casi se juntaban, y en el moemento en el que el ansiado beso estaba por consumarse los 2 ninjas son interrumpidos ya que la spuertas de ese acensor se abren

-...asi que estaban aqui-

dijo sakura

-...ahora comprendo porque jamas llegaron-

dijo kiba

-...emmm...jeje...lamento la demora-

dijo naruto

-no es culpa tuya-

dijo sakura

-...creo que a estas alturas la fiesta ya debe de haber terminado-

dijo el uzumaki un tanto decepcionado

-...pues...aun queda tiempo, la noche es joven-

dijo sasuke

-...ademas(hic) tenemos pendiente nuestra competencia d ebeber sake (hic)

dijo kiba

-oh no, eso si que no, no habra mas sake para ti kiba-

dijo sakura jalando a kiba de una oreja

-...pero diganme...¿que hicieron todo ese tiempo en el acensor?-

dijo gaara a lo que naruto y hinata solo se miraron y sonrieron

-nada en realidad-

dijo naruto entrando a la casa

ya adentro naruto disfrutaba de la fiesta mientras que hinata s eacerco a shino y kiba

-...¿y bien?(hic) ¿no nos vas a decir que paso? (hic)-

dijo kiba

-...bueno...yo...la verdad...-

dijo hinata jugando con sus dedos

-...no digas mas...esa sonrisa en tu rostro nos dice todo-

dijo shino

-...shino-kun...¿puedes hacerme un favor?-

pregunto hinata

-¿que clase de favor?-

pregunto shino a lo que hinata solo murmuro algo en su oido

-...ya veo...bien...lo hare, supongo que te lo mereces por lo de hoy, felicidaes hinata

dijo shino con una sonrisa, cosa rara en el

-¿eh?( hic) ¿felicidades de que? (hic) ¿que paso¡diganme! (hic)-

dijo kiba a lo que shino solo le murmuro algo al oido

-¡ohhhhhhhh¡ ya veo jejeje, bien por ti hinata-

dijo kiba animando a hinata

-...bueno muchachos...yo...naruto me espera y...pues...-

dijo hinata

-ve, comprendemos-

dijo shino

-gracias-

dijo hianta llendo hacia naruto

-oye (hic) ¿que favor te pidio hinata? (hic)-

pregunto kiba

-...ya lo veras-

dijo shino mientras ponia una pieza lenta(al parecer el papel de d.j. le queda bien a shino XD)

-...yo...na...naruto-kun ¿quires bailar?-

pregunto hinata

-...me encantaria hinata-chan-

dijo naruto mientars que hinata lo tomo dle brazo y ambos se dirijieron a la pista siendo mirados por un furioso neji

-...yo si lo mato-

dijo neji quien ya estaba apunto de asesinar a naruto

-...emmm...este...neji...¿porque no te calmas¿que tal si bebes un poco de refresco?-

dijo tenten pero neji no contesto asi que tenten tuvo que pensar en algo y rapido por lo que tomo a neji dle brazo, le dio la vuelta, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y de un jalon deposito un beso en los labios dle hyuuga

-...tenten yo...no se que decir-

dijo neji

-...solo dime que bailaras conmigo-

dijo tenten bastante ruborizada a lo que neji la beso dulcemente

-porsupuetso que bailare contigo-

dijo neji con una sonrisa, al parecer ya habia olvidado el enojo hacia naruto.

mientras en otra parte.

-...una pieza lenta...-

dijo gaara

-...lo se...-

dijo ino

-¿que dices¿ me concedes esta pieza?-

pregunto gaara

-sera un placer- dijo ino tomando el brazo de gaara, ambos se dirijieron a la pista y comenzaron a baila, gaara tomo a ino por la cintura mientras ino tenia sus brazos al rededor de el

-...sabes ino...me gustas deverdad me gustas, y quisiera saber si tu y yo podriamos ser algo mas que simples amigos-

dijo gaara a lo que ino deposito un beso en los albios del kazekage

-...¿esto responde tu pregunta?-

dijo ino totalmente ruborizada, no muchas se dan el lujo de besar al kazekage.

mientars tanto en la sala

-...¿oiste eso shikamaru?...¿que dices si bailamos?-

pregunto temari

-...es problematico bailar-

dijo shikamaru

-oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas-

dijo temari

-...no se si sea por el alcohol o que pero...supongo que bailare contigo, pero solo esta vez-

dijo shikamaru

-...sabes que eso no es verdad shikamaru-

dijo temari

-...bien, bien...tieens razon...supongo que solo me hacia el duro-

dijo shikamaru

-...aunque...¿sabes algo?...me gusta cuando actuas de esa manera-

dijo temari tomando del brazo a shikamaru

-...mensokuse...-

dijo shikamaru

-¿que pasa ahora?-

pregunto temari

-...no es nada...es solo que...estoy enamorado...y es problematico-

dijo shikamaru con una sonrisa

-¿...hay algo que no consideres problematico?-

dijo temari tambien con una sonrisa

-...bueno...pues...estar contigo-

dijo el nara mientras abrazaba a temari y ambos se besaban con ternura.

por ultimo en el balcon

-aqui estas, te he buscado toda la noche-

dijo sakura acercandose a sasuke

-...¿que pasa¿porque estas aqui tan solo? todos los demas estan bailando-

dijo sakura

-...no lo se...supongo que no me agrada bailar-

dijo sasuke

-...vamos no digas eso-

dijo sakura

-...esque...es la verdad, yo no soy del tipo de lo que van a fiestas y eso-

dijo sasuke

-...bueno pero...¿no podrias intentarlo solo esta vez?-

pregunto sakura

-...yo...no lo se...gaara me dio el mismo consejo-

dijo sasuke

-...¿nisiquiera por mi?-

dijo sakura

-...ya que lo mencionas...hay algo que quiero darte-

dijo sasuke metiendo la mano en su bolsillo y sacando una cajita

-¿que es?-

pregunto sakura

-abrelo-

dijo sasuke caminando hacia adentro.

sakura abrio la cajita para encontrarse con un collar en forma de corazon que tenia gravado "ai shiteru" sakura se sorprendio ya que sasuke no hace ese tipo de cosas asi que corrio a buscarlo adentro

-...sasuke-kun...yo-

dijo sakura

-lo se, estas sorprendida...es verdad que yo no soy del tipo que hace esas cosas pero...decidi hacer una exepcion por esta vez-

dijo sasuke con una sonrisa

-cuando estuve con orochimaru no deje de pensar en ti ni un segundo sakura...tu me diste fuerzas para escapar de ahi...sakura...te amo-

dijo sasuke a lo que la chica se dejo caer es sus brazos

-yo tambien te amo sasuke-kun-

dijo la haruno llorando de alegria

-...se que me voy a arrepentir de esto pero...¿quieres bailar conmigo?-

pregunto sasuke

-...me encantaria-

dijo sakura mientras los 2 iban a donde estaban los demas.

mientars con shino y kiba

-...mira todas (hic) esas parejas bailando...(hic) ¿no se sienten pateticos?-

pregunto kiba

-...en realidad no me importa-

dijo shino

-¡he perdido¡luche por el amor de sakura-san y he perdido¡pero no em rendire¡no mientars el fuego de mi juventud siga ardiendo...-

lee no termina la frase ya que kankurou lo golpea

-...solo callate-

dijo el maionetista

-...y...(hic) ¿que haremos nosotros? (hic)-

dijo kiba tomando una botella de sake

-...¿quieren comer algo? aun quedan algunas botanas-

dijo chouji

-...si (hic) no es mala idea(hic)-

dijo kiba

-...rayos...asi que me quiete el maquillaje para nada-

dijo kankurou

-...no te desanimes...ya encontraremos a alguien-

dijo chouji

-...chouji tiene razon, no tiene caso lamentarnos ahora, aun tenemos toda la vida por delante-

dijo shino

propongo un brindis, por la llama de la juventud que arde en el corazon de..-

lee no acaba su frae una vez mas ya que kankurou lo golpea una vez mas

-...¿quires dejar de sermonaernos con la juventud?-

dijo kankurou

-...ok, ya comprendi-

dijo lee sobandose el chichon

-salud, por la amistad, y porque algun dia encontremos el amor-

dijo shino

-salud-

los 5 chocaron sus copas.

asi pues la cancion termino y todas las parejas se separaron, temari y shikmaru decidieron ir a un cuarto mas privado, sakura y sasuke estaban en una de las esuqinas del cuarto, ino y gaara conversaban en uno de los sillones de la sala, y por ultimo naruto y hinata estaban en el balcon

-...fue una linda noche ¿no crees?-

dijo naruto

-aja...y mas aun porque estuve contigo-

dijo hinata acercandose a naruto y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de este

-...solo hace falta algo para que sea perfecta-

dijo nauto

-¿que cosa?-

pregunto hinata levantando su cabeza

-...pues...solo esto-

naruto abrazo a la hyuuga y una vez mas se mirraon a los ojos y se acercaron hasta que los 2 se fundieron en un beso, un beso que ambos habian esperado por mucho tiempo, un beso que fue posible gracias a una falla en el acensor

FIN...


End file.
